The Gleek Cinderella Story
by DMSJ1995
Summary: Two different people meet in one spot. They meet online. They never seen each other faces or hear each other voices. But that is what they thought. They only text, chat, or email. Two different groups. See what happens thought this story. *I don't own Glee. Rating: T-M COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Two different people meet in one spot. They meet online. They never seen each other faces or hear each other voices. But that is what they thought. They only text, chat, or email. Two different groups. See what happens thought this story.

I woke up the morning and I did my morning route. When I got done I when downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast. I then went out the door to head to school. I got to school in my bug. I got out to see Kurt and Finn.

"Rachel." I heard Kurt yell to me. I waved to him. They walked over to me.

"Hello." I said smiling.

"Someone is in a smiling mood." Kurt said.

"Yeah. So." I said.

"Why is that?" Finn asked me.

"Just in a good mood. Why not smile." I said.

"Did you talk to him last night?" Kurt asked me.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Owwww." Kurt said.

"Who?" Finn asked me.

"Why do you want to know Finn?" Kurt asked him.

"Because I care." Finn said.

"Finn, it is okay. Just a person I have been talking to." I told him. Right when I told him that. My phone went off. I pulled it out to see a text from MusicCore.

"Go. I will catch you later. Go talk to you man." Kurt said. I smiled and walked away.

 _Good Morning MusicPrincess._

 _Good Morning MusicCore_

 _How are you this morning?_

 _Good so far. But the day have just began_

 _I bet no one messes with you. You are probably the most popular person there._

 _I wish. I told you before. People think I am a freak, a loser of the school._

 _To me you are the most popular girl I know._

 _How sweet._

 _I know I am._

 _So how are you talk?_

 _I am good now I am talking to you_

 _That is the first I heard that._

 _How is that possible?_

 _Not a lot of guys look at me like that or anything._

 _I don't know how._

 _Loser, Freaky_

 _No. Stop saying that._

 _You are so sweet._

 _Thanks. I have to go. Talk to you later._

 _Okay. See yeah._

I put my phone away and I just smiled. I opened my locker and started to get a few things out. I shut my locker and turned to meet….


	2. Chapter 2

I put my phone away and I just smiled. I opened my locker and started to get a few things out. I shut my locker and turned to meet Santana.

"Santana, what may be the pleaser to have you standing by my locker?" I asked her looking around to see if she made a mistake or something.

"What I can't just come and talk to you?" She said to me.

"Truly you haven't talked to me at all not even in glee. You mainly put me down." I told her.

"So stuff changed." She said looking down the hallway.

I then I saw a few football players coming my way. They had something in their hands. When they got closer I recognize they had a slushie in their hands. Then Santana moved out of the way. Then the football players through the slushies at me.

"Bye loser." Santana said walking away with the football players.

I just took out my back up clothes and walked to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and texted Kurt.

 _Got slushied and need help. Can you come? Got clothes already. In bathroom near my locker._

 _Oh Diva. I will be right there._

 _Thanks Kurt._

 _No problem_

Then Kurt walked into the bathroom. He quickly came over to me.

"Who did this to me?" He asked me consured.

"A few football players and Santana." I told him. I then told him what happened.

"She is a straight up bitch. I can't believe her. She is one of us." Kurt said shaking his head.

"I know but it does matter. She doesn't really care." I said walking into a stall to change into my new clothes. But I know I am just going to get these ones ruin too.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said walking out and fixing my hair.

The day went by fast kind of. I am sitting in Science with Brittany, Mike, Sam, and Quinn. We were having a makeup class. It is when the class can make up any work and hand it in for half credit. I didn't have any work to make up. So I was doodling in my note book I use when I am bored.

"Hey Rachel. Can you help me here?" Sam asked me. I looked up and smiled.

"Sure Sam." I said. I then walked over to him. I was helping him with a bookwork. Then I saw my phone light up. I smiled. I looked at it to see it was MusicCore.

 _Hey you._

 _Aren't you in class right now?_

 _Yes. What about you?_

 _Science and we are makeup class_

"Who is making you smile like that?" Brittany asked me. I looked to her.

"What Brittany?" I asked her. Then my light up again.

 _Nice._

 _What about you?_

 _Math._

 _Then you shouldn't be texting me right now._

"Who is the guy you are texting that making you smile like that?" Brittany asked me.

"Brittany, how do you know it's a guy?" I asked her.

 _Oh come on beautiful. Don't make me stop talking to you._

 _Come on. You have to get a good eduction. Please for me. I will text you later._

 _Fine. Only for you._

"Can you please tell me?" She asked me.

"It's no one really." I told her.

Then the bell rang and I quickly got my things and got out the door so Brittany couldn't ask any more questions. I was walking down the hallway until….


	3. Chapter 3

Then the bell rang and I quickly got my things and got out the door so Brittany couldn't ask any more questions. I was walking down the hallway until I felt something cold hit me.

I opened my eyes to see a group of football players walk right pass me. I just got slushied again. Great, that is how my day going. I felt a hand touch me. I looked over to see Brittany. I smile a little. Then she walked me to the closest bathroom.

"Thanks Brittany." I said to her.

"What are friends for?" She said to me.

"We are friends?" I asked her confused. I never really thought we were.

"Yeah. Why won't we?" Brittany asked.

"I don't just thought weren't. But never mind Brittany." I said. Then she helped clean up. I texted Kurt to get me last pair of clothes in my locker.

 _Hey Kurt. Can you bring me my last pair of clean clothes?_

 _Yeah Diva. I heard. I am on my way._

 _Thanks Kurt._

Kurt came and brought me my clothes. When we got done we went to class. The rest of the day went by fast and it is lunch now. I went to sit with the glee. I sat by Kurt.

"Hey Rach." Kurt said as I sat down.

"Hey." I said to him.

"How is your day going?" He asked me.

"Really Kurt. I got slushied twice today. If I get slushied again. I am in trouble." I told him.

"I know diva. But let's just hope you will be safe." Kurt said.

"Yeah." I said. I left my phone vibrate. I looked to see a text from MusicCore.

 _Hey beautiful._

 _Hey MusicCore._

 _How are you so far today?_

 _Not good at all. I got slushied again today._

 _I am sorry gorgeous. I wish I could something for you._

 _You are already. Just talking to me._

"Text him?" Kurt asked me.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked him.

"Because you are smiling." He told me.

*Noah Puckerman's POV*

I texted MusicPrincess back. I feel bad for her. I wish I know who she was. But if she finds out who I am. She might not like who she see.

 _Really? But I wish I could help you._

 _I know. But I am alright. I am sadly use to it._

 _A beautiful women like you use to it. You shouldn't be._

 _That is so sweet of you. I wish I didn't but it doesn't matter. It is my life and I work with it._

 _I wish you didn't have to._

 _We can wish but not all wishes come true._

 _Mine does because I am talking to an amazing person._

"Man, who are you texting?" Mike asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Wow. You were really gone. Who are you texting?" He asked me.

"Well here is the thing man. I don't know." I told him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked me confused.

"Well, I been talking to this girl. We meet on a chat line. We been talking since then. I only know her as MusicPrincess. Also she goes to this school." I told him.

"Wow man. That is all I can say." Mike told me.

"Yeah I know. But I don't know. I feel like I can be myself." I told him.

 _Well good for you._

 _Yeah Ik. Hey they are only jealous of how cool and amazing you are._

 _That is so sweet of you to say. But I don't know._

 _I know I am. But it is true._

 _Thanks. I got to go. I will talk to you later._

 _Okay beautiful. Just keep your head high. It will get better._

 _I will. Thanks._

"So do you have a clue who is the girl?" Mike asked me.

"No. I have no idea." I told him.

"Well if you want help finding her. I will proudly help you." Mike told me.

"You know what man. I would like that. Thanks." I said.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and to head to next class. Mike and I got up to head to our classes. I know I won't be listening because I will be thinking of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang for the end of lunch and to head to next class. Mike and I got up to head to our classes. I know I won't be listening because I will be thinking of hers.

Time has passed by fast and it is glee now. I walked into the glee room to see there was no Berry. Berry was always here before all of us. That is weird. I sat down in my regular seat in the back waiting for glee to start.

Mr. Shuester walked in and still no Berry. Okay I know that me and her never been close friends or even friends at all. But one thing I know is that something is not right.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Shuester asked us looking around the room.

"No. Berry is not here." I said.

"Makes since why it has been so quite." Quinn said. Santana snickered at what Quinn said.

"Does anyone knows where she is?" He asked us.

"No but this is not like her. She will never miss one glee club meeting. I am going to text her." Kurt said pulling out his cell phone.

*Kurt's POV*

This is not like my diva. Something must have happened. Did she get slushied again? If so that would make sense when she doesn't have anything new or clean to wear.

 _Diva, where are you at? We are worried about you._

 _In the girls bathroom. Someone is out to get me today Kurt. I got slushied again and I have nothing._

 _Oh my gosh. Just stay put. I will try my best to bring you things. Be there soon._

 _Don't worry I got nowhere to go._

I put my phone down and looked up to the glee club saying,

"She got slushied again. She is in a girls bathroom." I told them.

"Then why doesn't she get her spare cloth and change so she can get here. So we can start." Santana said.

"She was wearing her spare cloth. This is her third slushie today." I told them.

"What? Are you kidding us?" Finn asked.

"No Finn. But can anyone hand over some cloth to help her. So she does have something." I asked them.

"I will go check my locker." Mercedes said heading out the room. Tina followed her. Brittany even got up too. Sugar got up and follow the other two.

"Came on guys anything with help." I said. Then the guys got up and went to check their lockers except for Santana and Quinn.

"We will be right back Mr. Shuester." I said leaving last.

Everyone except for Quinn and Santana gave me some cloth and then me and the girls went to help Rachel.

*Rachel's POV*

I was sitting in a bathroom stall. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was crying. The football players really did it this time.

I then heard the bathroom door open. I heard someone's voice saying,

"Rach, are you in here?"

It was Kurt. I opened the stall to reveal myself. But he was not alone. All the girls except for Quinn and Santana was there.

"Oh diva. What did they do to you?" He asked me. I then started to remember.

 _*Flash back*_

 _The bell just rang for the end of class. I got up and walked out. I was heading to glee. But I was taking a new route to the glee room. Less crowded hallways. But before I got to glee I was stopped by….._


	5. Chapter 5

_*Flash back*_

 _The bell just rang for the end of class. I got up and walked out. I was heading to glee. But I was taking a new route to the glee room. Less crowded hallways. But before I got to glee I was stopped by a group of football players._

 _There has to be about six of them. They all circled me. They had 2 slushies in each hands. I wanted to try to fight and run. But I know I couldn't. There was six of them and one of me. I am so scrub. This was my last pair of clean clothes. I had nothing else._

 _Just then they dumped all their slushies on me. I stood there in a big puddle of different type of slushies. I was drenched from head to toe._

 _One of the football player said,_

" _There you go loser. Now you look prefect for your life. It all match."_

 _The football players were laughing and high fiving each other. Then they left me standing there. I walked throw the puddle trying not to fall. I was slipping on the slushie. I was holding back my tears. I finally got to the closest bathroom. I checked if anyone was in there. I then finally let go my tears._

 _I was trying to clean myself up. But nothing was working. I looked into the mirror and I was crying still. I then got a text from Kurt._

 _*End of Flash back*_

I told them what happened. They helped me get cleaned up and everything. Then we walked out of the bathroom to see the glee guys standing there.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine. Can we just get to glee?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Come on." Finn said. Then we walked back to the glee room.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mr. Shuster asked me.

"I am better now Mr. Shuester. I want to thank-you guys for the help and cloth. I will get these back to you guy." I told them.

"Rachel don't worry about it. What are members for?" Mike told me.

We had glee club. Mr. Shuster told us that he will relieve the week for this tomorrow. I walked out of the glee club. I went to my locker to get my last minute things before heading home. Kurt was walking me. We got to my locker.

"You know I feel so bad for you. You didn't deserve this." Kurt told me.

"Thanks Kurt. But one day they will regret it because I am going to be big on Broadway." I told him.

"Yes you will." Kurt told me. I got done at my locker and we were walking down the hallway until we saw a poster for a Halloween dance. Kurt pointed it out and said,

"We are so going."

"I don't know Kurt." I told him.

"Come on. It will be fun. Also no one will know who will be who because it is a costume dance." Kurt said trying to talk me into it.

"I will think about it." I told him.

"I will get you to go." Kurt said as if it was the last thing he was going to do. I just laughed and shuck my head.

I walked to my car with Kurt. Kurt was coming to my place to hang out and spend the night. We were heading to my car until I heard,

"Rachel."

Kurt and I turned around to see…


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and I turned around to see Brittany. She was alone. Quinn and Santana was not with her. That was weird. I thought they were always together. Mostly her and Santana.

"Hello Brittany. What may I help you with?" I asked her when she got up to me and Kurt.

"I was wondering what you are you two up to." She asked us.

"Why do you want to know Britt?" Kurt asked her.

"Just wondering if you two want to hang out of something?" Brittany asked.

I looked over to Kurt and he looked at me and smiled. I then said,

"Brittany, Kurt and I were going to hang out at my tonight if you want to join. Kurt is also spending the night. You can join if you want to."

"Can I?" She asked all bubbly.

"Yeah. Come on." I said. Then we all went to my car. We first went to Brittany's place to get her a few things. Then we went off to my place. Kurt already had what he needed. We got to my place and went inside. My fathers were both home.

"Hi dad, daddy." I said to them.

"Hello sweetheart." My dad said to me.

"I see you brought some few friends home. Nice to see you again Kurt. And I am sorry. What's your name?" My daddy asked Brittany.

"This is Brittany." I told them.

"Hi. I am in glee with Rachel and Kurt." Brittany told them.

"Well it is nice to meet you." They said to her.

"We will be in my room." I told both of my fathers.

"Are they both spending the night?" My daddy asked me.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Okay. Have fun and don't make too much noise." My dad said.

We went to my room. I opened the door to let Kurt and Brittany in.

"I like your rom Rachel. It is so bright and happy." Brittany said looking around my room. We hanged out in my room and talked for a while.

"So Brittany. If you don't mind me asking. But why are not hanging out with Quinn or Santana?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"Well, I didn't like how they were not helpful to Rachel. We got in this big agreement and I walked away." She told us.

"Brittany, I am sorry if I hurt your friendship with them." I told her.

"Don't be. You are my friend too Rachel. That is what we do for each other. Any ways I also was getting really fed up with them being so mean and bitchy all the time." She told us.

"That so sweet Brittany. If you want to hang out you know Kurt and I will always be up for it." I told her.

"Yup." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Brittany said to us.

We were laughing and hanging out then my phone went off. I looked at it and saw it was….


	7. Chapter 7

We were laughing and hanging out then my phone went off. I looked at it and saw it was MusicCord.

 _Hey Beautiful. Hope everything is better now that school is done for the day._

 _Hey Handsome. Everything is better now I am out of school. How are you?_

 _I am good. Happy to be out too._

 _Why are you happy to be out? I thought you were alright with school and everyone in it._

"Rachel, who is it?" Brittany asked trying to get a glance at my phone.

"By that smile. It is her boo bear." Kurt told Brittany.

"Oh shut up Kurt. But yes it is him." I told Kurt.

"Who is your boo bear? I didn't think you and Finn were together." Brittany asked me from the floor.

"No it is not Finn. It's a guy I am talking too." I told Brittany.

"Is it the same guy you were texting today in class?" Brittany asked me.

"Yeah the same guy." I told her smiling. I then saw I got a text back.

 _I really don't like school. It is not my favorite thing._

 _Really? A guy like you. I thought you would be one of those people who would be into school._

 _Hell no. I hate school. I am only in there because I want to do good. Also better than my old man._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. Sorry for just putting that out there on you._

 _No it's fine. If you want to talk about it. I am here._

 _No I am good but thanks anyways._

 _No problem._

 _Hey I got to go beautiful. I will talk to you later._

 _Okay. Talk to you later._

"You seem that so happy." Brittany said to me.

"I don't know what it is but. He makes me happy and smile." I said.

"Yeah. One thing is that she doesn't know who he is." Kurt told Brittany.

"How?" Brittany asked looking at me.

"Well…."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well we meet in this chatroom and we started to talk privately. Then we gave each other numbers. We never really tried to see each other." I told her.

"Does he go to school?" She asked me.

"Yes. He goes to our school." I told her.

"Really? Then how haven't you guys meet then. Maybe you guys have and never noticed before." Brittany said to me.

But that got me thinking. She is right. I could have meet him before. I also could be in the same class with him and not notice because we never meet.

"I don't know. But I want to meet him. He is the who keeps saying not yet." I told her.

"What about the Halloween dance? You two can maybe meet there." Brittany said to me.

"I don't know." I told her.

It has been a few days since that day. Brittany and I have been getting close. The Halloween has been getting near.

I walked into glee room for glee. I went and sat down by Kurt. Everyone was talking about the Halloween dance.

"Hey Rach." Finn said to me.

"Hello Finn. How are you?" I asked him.

"I am good. How are you Rachel?" He asked me.

"I am good." I told them.

"That's good. Hey Rachel I was wondering something." He said to me.

"What is it Finn?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the Halloween dance with me?" He asked me.

"Finn, I am sorry but I don't think that was is a good idea." I told him.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"Because I know you are asking me out but not just that. You want to get back together. I am sorry Finn but no." I told him.

"Rachel, why not? We were a good match." Finn said to me.

"No we were not. Finn, I am sorry but I think we should just be friends." I told him.

"I am not going to give up." Finn told me.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am not going to give up." Finn told

Me.

I didn't say anything. Finn just walked away and sat by Noah Puckerman.

Kurt looked at me. He then said,

"Does he really think he has chance when you have mister mystery in your life?" Kurt asked me.

"I don't know. But Kurt, I am not taking him back. I have move on." I told him.

"Yeah I could tell. But I don't think he did." Kurt told me.

*Noah's POV*

I saw Finn just blow it with Rachel. Dude just got denied by her. He then came and sat by men.

"Denied." I said as he took the seat next to me.

"Oh shut up." Finn said to me.

"Come on man. Just get over it. You two are done for good now." I told him. He was now watching Rachel.

"No. I think I still have a chance. She is just playing hard to get." He told me.

"No. What is hard to get is how you can see she is over you. She moved on." I told him.

"So what you are saying there is another man in her life?" He asked me.

"Maybe." I said to him.

Finn couldn't reply back to me because Mr. Shuester came in and right away started to talk. I just sat there and tuned out.

*Rachel's POV*

When glee was over I went to my locker. I had to get a few things for my next class.

I was at my locker when Brittany came up to me.


	10. Chapter 10

I was at my locker when Brittany came up to me.

"Hey guess what." Brittany said to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"What not going to guess?" Brittany asked me.

"Sorry Britt. No." I said to her.

"I am going to the dance. So are you." Brittany said handing me a ticket.

"Brittany, didn't have too. How much do I owe you?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. I got the partner deal. I just really want you to have a chance to meet him." Brittany said.

"Brittany, he hasn't even asked me to meet at the dance or anything." I told her.

"I have faith he will." Brittany said. Then my phone went off. I looked at it to see it was him. I opened the text to read,

 _Hey you._

 _Hey_

 _What's up?_

 _Nothing much just talking to a friends. How about you?_

 _Just thinking._

 _About? If you don't mind me asking._

 _You_

 _Awe how sweet._

 _Hey I was wondering something._

 _What?_

I then waited for a next back. I then my buzzed I opened it to read,


	11. Chapter 11

I then waited for a next back. I then my buzzed I opened it to read,

 _I was wondering if I could finally meet you._

 _When?_

 _At the ball under the disco ball._

 _Sure._

 _Okay then. Until then._

 _Until then._

I looked over to Brittany and smiled huge. She looked at me and asked,

"So?"

"He wanted to meet at the ball under the disco ball." I told her.

"Oh my gosh. That is amazing." She said.

"It is." I said.

"Looks like we need to go shopping." Brittany said.

"I heard shopping." We heard someone say. We turned around to see Kurt.

"Yeah. Rachel's mystery boo finally wants to meet her at the ball. So we need to go shopping for costumes." Brittany said.

"I am so in." Kurt said with so much joy.

*Noah's POV*

I just got done texting MusicPrincess. I finally told her I want to meet her. She has been patience with me this long. I think I made her wait long enough. So I will get my ticket later. I have to glee now. I was going to be late.

I walked into the glee room. Luckily I was not late. I took a seat in the back of the room. Mr. Shuester hasn't come in yet. So I have time to day dream or whatever. Before I left reality Rachel walked into the room with Hummel and Brittany. When did they become friends?

I just shocked my head and left reality. I don't know how long I was not paying attention. I didn't know someone took the seat next to me. I didn't know until I heard,

"Hey man."

I looked over to see it was Mike. I then said,

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"Nothing. So are you going to this ball everyone is talking about?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah. I am getting my ticket at lunch." I told him.

He looked at me shocked. Usually I don't go to these things. I go if I have a reason to go or made to go.

"Really man? Who are you going with?" He asked me.

I then wiggled my phone between my figures and said,

"Her."

"You asked her to meet with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah. We will be meeting maybe. I know I will show. But I don't know about her part." I told him truthfully.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yeah. We will be meeting maybe. I know I will show. But I don't know about her part." I told him truthfully.

Then Mr. Shuester walked into the room. He then started glee club. I just zoned out. He was just going on about this week. It was a boring week. When he got done we got time to ourselves. I was still zoned out. I was thinking about what will be coming.

"Puck." Someone said to me.

"What?" I asked looking around. I saw there was no one left in the room except for Finn and Mike.

"Bell rang dude." Mike said to me.

"Come on Puck. Time for English class." Finn said to me.

"Whatever man." I said grabbing my things. We were heading to a class.

We were in class waiting for the teacher. My head was once again gone. I was not listening to the lesson. I was watching the clock. Counting down time to end. But that was not going to happen any time soon.

*Rachel's POV*

I was walking the hallway to the auditorium. But I was stopped by Brittany. I looked at the blonde hair cheerio and asked her,

"Yes Brittany?"

"So I was thinking after practice today we go shopping. Kurt said that is good with him. So?" She asked me to excited.

"Sure. That sound good." I told her.

"Britt, I heard shopping. When are we going?" We both heard. We looked over to see Santana and Quinn coming to us.

"I was going shopping after practice today with Rachel and Kurt. You guys can come if you want to." Brittany told them.

"Go shopping with manhands. No thank-you." Quinn told her.

"Britt, let's go shopping but without manhands and Hummel. It will be so much more fun." Santana said.

"But I already told Rachel and Kurt I will go with them. I am keeping to my word. But you two are welcome to come if you want." Brittany told them.

"Why are you going shopping anyways Brit?" Santana asked Brittany.

"For costumes for the costume ball." Brittany told her.

"Why would Rachel go to the ball? No one wants her there." Quinn said snickering.

"Someone does want her there." Brittany said to her.

"Really? Who?" Santana asked.

I looked at Brittany to see what she was going to say. I really hope she doesn't tell them about him. I don't need them to know. She then said,


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at Brittany to see what she was going to say. I really hope she doesn't tell them about him. I don't need them to know. She then said,

"Me."

"Why Brit? She is a loser." Quinn asked.

I just looked away. I had nothing to say. All I wanted to do was go the auditorium. But with my luck something goes bad.

"She is not a loser. She is a cool girl. She has a big heart. Also she is going places where some of us will be stuck in this town. So leave her alone. You two are just jealous that she doesn't care what everyone thinks and can do things you guys will never be able to do." Brittany said.

Brittany then took my arm and walked away with me. We just left Quinn and Santana standing shocked. I was shocked as well. I then stopped and looked at Brittany. I was just trying to figure what just happened.

"Brittany, thank-you." I told her.

"Always. That is what friends are for. I was finally done with them treating you that away. You are amazing person Rachel. All people need to do is get to know you." She told me.

"Thanks Brittany. That really means a lot." I told her.

"Always. Come on these go to the auditorium." She said leaking her arm to my arm.

*Noah's POV*

The day finally was about over. My last class was Spanish and we got to talk until the bell rang. I was watching the clock.

"So Rachel, are you going to the ball?" Finn asked Berry.

"Yes." She told him.

"Let me guess. You are going as Barbara." I said to her.

"I don't know Noah." She told me.

"She should go as a loser." Quinn said to her.

"Really Quinn. Maybe Rachel want to try and win to be the ball queen." Finn said.

"Yeah right. Her a queen. Not even in her dreams." Quinn said.

"Wow Quinn. Who put extra bitch in your cereal this morning?" I asked her.

She just huffs and ignored us. I laughed a little bit. Finn was shaking his head. Rachel was looking to the ground. Quinn really knows how to put someone down.

"Finn, do you know if they are selling the tickets after school or is it only at lunch?" I asked him.

"I don't know man." Finn said to me.

"Yes. They are selling them in the morning, at lunch, and after school." Rachel told me.

"Thanks Berry." I said. Then the bell rang and I grabbed my things. I was one of the first to get out of there. I headed to where they were selling tickets.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks Berry." I said. Then the bell rang and I grabbed my things. I was one of the first to get out of there. I headed to where they were selling tickets.

I bought my ticket and quickly went to football practice. I can't be late. Couch will kill me and make me do laps. I really am not in the mood to do laps. I got to the locker room and got changed quickly. I ran out to the field.

"Man, you just made it." Sam said to me.

"Tell me something I don't know." I told them.

I looked up to see Rachel sitting on the bleachers. What can't she start her car again? Oh Berry only you. I then saw Hummel sitting there with her. I then saw Santana and Quinn glaring at her. What happened there? You know what. I don't want to know.

*Rachel's POV*

I was waiting on the bleachers with Kurt for Brittany. We were still going shopping. I told Kurt what happened on my free block and why Quinn and Santana glaring at me.

"Wow. That is insane." Kurt said to me.

"Yeah I know. But I am happy to have Brittany as my friend." I told her.

"Yeah. I love having her around. She brightens everything up more." Kurt said.

"She does." I said.

"So what are you going to look for a Barbara costume for the ball?" Kurt asked me.

"You what. No. I am going to do something else." I told him.

"Oh my gosh. Really? What happened to my Rachel Barbara Berry? She always went to anything that does with costumes as Barbara." Kurt asked me.

"I just want to do something different. I really don't want him to know it was me right away." I told him.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"What if he doesn't like what he sees or who I am?" I asked him.

"He then will get this ass kicked by me and Brittany." Kurt said giving me a hug.

"Okay. Thanks Kurt." I said.

"Always. That is what I am here for." Kurt said.

"Also I want to do something different." I told him.

"Okay." He told me. Then Brittany came up to me.

"Ready?" She asked us.

"Yes." I said.

"What did your car not start again?" We heard behind us. We turned to see…


	15. Chapter 15

"What did your car not start again?" We heard behind us. We turned to see Noah.

"No Noah. Kurt and I were waiting for Brittany." I told him.

"For what?" He asked me.

"We are going shopping. If you must know." Kurt said to Noah.

"Okay. Have fun." Noah said walking away.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked me.

"My car didn't start working one day after school and the football team was the only one here. So Noah helped me." I told her.

"Oh okay. That makes sense." Brittany said.

We then got into my car and headed to the mall. I was in the middle of Kurt and Brittany. We had our arms leaked together. We walked the mall looking at different shops and stores. Then we came up to one. It was all costumes.

"Let's do this one." Brittany said dragging me into the store. Kurt was helping her. We went into the store. I started to look around. But nothing caught my eye. Kurt got his costume. He was going as a bull fighter. Brittany is going a unicorn.

"Did you find anything Rach?" Kurt asked me.

I shocked my head no. I haven't seen anything. I tried on many different things. But nothing really worked. I was just about to give up until I saw it. The one thing I wanted. I know it wasn't much or even a costume. But I could figure something else and just maybe it will come with a costume.

"Can I see that?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes." He said pulling out a beautiful white lacy mask.

"It gorgeous." I said.

"I don't have anything to go with it." He told me.

"That's fine. I will probably figure something out." I told him.

I bought the white lacy mask. It was the only thing I had for a costume right now. But I will figure something out. I always do. Then Kurt, Brittany, and I headed back to my place for a sleepover.


	16. Chapter 16

I bought the white lacy mask. It was the only thing I had for a costume right now. But I will figure something out. I always do. Then Kurt, Brittany, and I headed back to my place for a sleepover.

*Noah's POV*

I walked away from Rachel, Brittany, and Hummel. I walked over to my car to see Mike and Finn standing there. I looked at them weirdly. I then asked,

"What do you guys want?"

"Finn is my ride home and he is the one who stopped when he saw you talking to Rachel." Mike told me.

"Okay. What do you Finn?" I asked him.

"What were you talking to Rach about?" Finn asked me.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you two are together. Are you and see she doesn't know." I said to him. I know I was acting like a bastard. But what's not new.

"We are not. I was just wondering. Why did she say anything about me?" He asked me.

"Oh wow. Man you sound like a girl. No. I think she moved on. Maybe you should too." I told him. I then got into my truck and drove away.

It has been a couple of days. I am heading out with some of the glee guys to get costumes. They were meeting up at my place. Not a lot have happened. I was playing my guitar waiting for the guys. I then heard a knock.

"I got it mom." I yelled to my mom who was in the kitchen. I opened the door to reveal the guys.

"Yo guys." I said letting them in.

"Ready to go?" Artie asked me.

"Yeah." I said getting my jacket.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" My mom asked me.

"The guys and I are going get costumes for the ball our school is having." I told her. She gave me a look. I think she was trying to believe me or not. I get into a lot of trouble. But most of that is my past.

"Okay. Behave. And have fun. Get an appropriate costume Noah." She told me.

"Don't worry mother. I have an idea. Trust me you would love it." I told her.

We then left. I do have a costume that my mom would like. It shows who I want to be for the person I am meeting that night. It is so close but so far away.


	17. Chapter 17

We then left. I do have a costume that my mom would like. It shows who I want to be for the person I am meeting that night. It is so close but so far away.

*Rachel's POV*

It has been while since Kurt, Brittany, and I went shopping for costumes. I still haven't found my costume to match the beautiful white lacy mask I bought. I don't know what I am going to do.

"Hey diva." Kurt said coming up to me.

"Hey." I said a little sad.

"What's wrong Rach?" He asked me concurred.

"I have nothing to go with that mask. So I can't go to the ball." I told him.

"Never say never." He said.

"But you just said it twice." I said jokely.

"You know what I mean. You are going to that ball. You are going to meet your mystery prince charming. You are going to dance the night way." Kurt told me.

"You really think so?" I asked him.

"Yes. This fairy godmother will make sure of it." Kurt told me.

I could help but laugh at him for that. He even did the bippity boppity boo thing the fairy godmother did in the movie. I then smirked and asked,

"Where do we start?"

"Follow me." He said.

He grabbed my hand and took me away. We meet up with Brittany and explained everything. We then went to the library and took three computers next each other. We were going to look up costumes online to help.

We were at it for a while. Then I spoke up and said,

"This is helpless."

"No there has to be something." Brittany said to me.

"There is nothing." I told her.

"We will figure it out diva. I will get you to that ball. One way or another." Kurt said to me.

"What is wrong guys?" We heard behind us. Brittany, Kurt and I turned around to see…..


	18. Chapter 18

"What is wrong guys?" We heard behind us. Brittany, Kurt and I turned around to see Ms. Holiday.

"Ms. Holiday, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to visit." She told us.

"Well we are always love to see you." Kurt said.

"I know. But what is wrong? Maybe Ms. Holiday here can shed a little sunshine." She said to us.

"We are trying to find Rachel a costume so she can go to the ball and meet her mystery man." Brittany told Ms. Holiday.

"A guy?" She asked me.

I nodded and I explained to her everything. She grinned at me huge. I then said,

"But I have nothing that goes with my mask." I showed her a picture of the mask.

"I think I can help you with that. After school come to this place." She told us handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Okay." I said. I looked at the Brittany and Kurt. They just shrugged their shoulders.

It is the end of the day. Brittany and Kurt meet at my locker. Brittany didn't have cheerios practice today because it was canceled. We then got into my car and drove to the address Ms. Holiday gave us. We came up to a small house.

I looked over to Kurt and Brittany. Where did Ms. Holiday send us? We got out of my car and went to the door. I was the brave one to knock on the door. When the door opened it revealed Ms. Holiday.

"Welcome to my Ohio home." She said to us.

"Thanks." I said.

She let us into her cute little house. It was enough for one person. It was really nice. She lead us to her living room.

"You really have a nice place here Ms. Holiday." Kurt said to her.

"Thank- you Kurt. I have this place so whenever I am in town. I don't have to stay at a hotel or anything. It is all paid off and everything." She told us.

"That is really nice." I said to her.

"Thanks Rachel." She said.

"Ms. Holiday, I am wondering how can you help Rachel?" Brittany asked her.

"Oh yes. Follow me." She said. We then followed her to a bedroom. It looks like it is her room. She walked to her closest and brought out a big box and sat it on the bed. Then patted on the bed for me to sit.

"This is how I am going to help you, sweetie." Ms. Holiday said pushing the box towards me. I opened it to see…..


	19. Chapter 19

"This is how I am going to help you, sweetie." Ms. Holiday said pushing the box towards me. I opened it to see gorgeous wedding dress. I looked up to Ms. Holiday. She was smiling at me.

"Why do you have this?" I asked her.

"Just in case I want to try a round two." She told us.

"You were almost married?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago." She told us.

"I can't. This must cost a lot." I told her pushing the box back towards her.

"Yes you can. This dress need a good night out. Please Rachel." She told me.

"Okay. Thank-you." I told her.

"Always. Now go get that man." She said.

I thanked her again and Kurt, Brittany and I headed home.

It is now the night of the ball. Kurt and Brittany was coming over to my place to get ready. I was nervous. But I was also excited. It was finally happening. I was going to meet him.

*Noah's POV*

It was the night of the ball. I was getting ready and meet up at the ball. I got dressed and left to meet up the guys. Mike, Finn, and I were going as the three musketeers. But I changed my mind at the last minute and got a different costume.

*Rachel's POV*

We got done getting ready and Kurt was driving us all to the ball. I was nervous. The butterflies were really hitting me now.

"I don't know guys." I said to them.

"We are not letting chicken out because of your nervous. You are doing this. You look great. He would be lucky to have you." Kurt said to me.

"What if I am not what he wants or expects?" I asked them.

"Rach, this guy has to be an idiot not to like you. He already fell for you just by your personality and not knowing what you look like. He is going to be blown away when he sees you for the first time. If he doesn't like what he sees. Then he is a straight up douche. Who deservers no one. Because the best is right here. He can do no better then you." Brittany told me.

"Oh Brit. Thanks. That was amazing." I said to her.

"Always. That is what true friends are for." She told me.

Then we walked into the place. Brittany and Kurt went first. They were at the bottom. Blaine was waiting for Kurt at the bottom. But he doesn't know that it is me. Then there was a bright light hitting me. It was a spot light. I then walked down the stairs. I overheard people talking about me.

"Who's that?"

"Love her dress. But hate her." I heard Santana say when I walked past her.

Then Brittany came over to me and walked me away from everyone and to the dance floor. She took me to under the disco ball. She then said,

"Kurt and I will not be far. We will be keeping an eye on you. You got this."

"Thanks Brittany." I said.

"Always." She said.

I stood there for a couple minutes. People were dancing around me. I looked around to see if anyone was coming near me. But no one. I then heard someone say,

"You know you are standing right under the disco ball at this time."

I then turned around to see Jacob Ben Israel. Are you kidding me? It can't be him.

"Jacob, are you MusicCore?" I asked him.

"Of course I am the music of your core." He said to me. He was not getting closer to me. I backed up.

"I think I need to get a drink." I told him.

"Something to drink. Be right back." He said.

He then left. I stood there. I was shaking my head. I then said,

"This can't be right."

"MusicPrincess?"


	20. Chapter 20

"MusicPrincess?"

I then turned around to see Noah Puckerman. He was MusicCore. I looked at him and asked,

"Noah Puckerman, you are MusicCore?"

"Yeah. I guess my costume was not that good hiding my identity." He said to me.

Just then Jacob came back with our drinks. But trust me I am not taking that cup from his hand. I don't know what he did to those drinks.

"Noah Puckerman with my lady." Jacob said looking at us.

"Jacob Ben Israel." Noah said to him.

"What is this outrage?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. What else did you put in those drinks?" Noah said looking at the drinks in Jacob's hands. Then Jacob turn and walked away from us.

I then turned to leave but Noah stopped me and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"This was a mistake. I am sorry." I said trying to get away again.

"No. This was no mistake." He said to me stopping me again.

"You don't know who I am." I said to him.

"I know who you are. You are MusicPrincess. Of course I know you. Who are?" He asked me.

"I can't. You are one of the most popular guys in our school. You are on the football team." I told him.

"So what. That all doesn't matter. What matters is what you already know about me. But will you assist me to a walk outside?" He asked me.

"If you want to be crowned Halloween king. You might want to stay inside." I suggested to him.

"I don't care." He said offering me his arm. I took it. Then we headed outside.

We were walking a garden thing. We were walking in silence for a bit. Then he asked me,

"Will you tell me who you are?" I shocked my head. "Then can we play twenty questions?"

"How about ten?" I suggested to him.

"Fine. I will take whatever I get." He said to me.

I snickered. I then looked at him to see what he was going to ask.

*Noah's POV*

"Would you rather have a big mac or rice cake?" I asked her.

"Well I don't eat meat but I rather have a sandwich than the rice cake. What kind of question is that?" She asked him.

"I like a girl with an appetite." I told her.

We were walking and I was asking her a couple more questions. Then we came up to this beautiful gazebo with white flowers climbing all over it.

"If I ask you to dance would that count as one of my questions?" I asked her.

"But there is no music." She said.

"So." I said taking her hand and started to dance with her.

Just then we heard music playing. We looked over to see four people playing some music for us. We looked at each other and laughed. I then looked into her beautiful grey eyes. I then said,

"I would know those eyes from anywhere. How don't I know who you are?"

*Rachel's POV*

"Maybe you were looking but not seeing." I told him. I looked at him. He looks so handsome and real. This moment is real. In my head I was waiting for it to be a dream but it wasn't. I was here dancing with Noah.

"You still have one question left." I told him.

He then turned and picked a white rose off one of the vines. He turned and gave it to me. He then asked,

"Would you want to see me again?"

"Yes. Would you like to ever see me again?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

He then lends forward and was just about to take my mask off when I heard the chimes of the clock and I know it was close to midnight. I then turn and looked at him. I can't. Not right now.

"I have to go." I said running off. I ran back into the building where the party was at.

*Noah's POV*

I ran after her. I was not going to let her go. She ran back into the building. Right when I got in I heard,

"The winners of the Halloween ball king and queen is Prince Charming and Cinderella." Beiste said.

"Man that is you." Sam said pushing me to the stage with others behind me. I was looking around for my Cinderella. She was running away.

"Looks like Cinderella is running away." Beiste said. I then saw her running up the stairs. I got off the stage and ran after her. When I got to the stairs she was gone but she dropped something. I picked it up. This is how I am going to find her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like Cinderella is running away." Beiste said. I then saw her running up the stairs. I got off the stage and ran after her. When I got to the stairs she was gone but she dropped something. I picked it up. This is how I am going to find her.

*Rachel's POV*

I ran out of the building. I ran all the way back to my house. I then got changed and hide my costume away. After a while I heard people downstairs. Then my door of my room flow open. Kurt and Brittany ran into it.

"Rachel, there you are. We have been looking for you." Brittany said coming up and hugging me.

"I am fine." I told them.

"Why did you run?" Kurt asked when he shut the door behind him.

"I don't know. He was just about to take my mask off and then I chickened out. So I ran." I told them.

"Oh it's okay Rach. Everyone gets cold feet. You are fine." Brittany said to me giving me a hug again.

*Noah's POV*

After the ball I walked back to my truck. My whole drive home I had my Cinderella on my mind. Who was she? Why did she run? I will find her. I will never forget those eyes. When I got home my phone was buzzing. I looked at it to see it was Sam.

"Hey man." Sam said to me over the other line.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay man?" Sam asked me.

"I don't man. I meet her tonight." I told him.

"Dude that is amazing. Who is she?" Sam asked sounding happy for me.

"I don't know. She had a mask on. When I was about to take it off she ran. She was the Cinderella on the run." I told him.

"Wow man. How are you going to find her?" He asked me.

I then pulled out the object she dropped and looked I then said,

"I will show you tomorrow if you come over."

"Yeah man." He said. We then said our good-byes and hanged up.

I closed my hand around it and squeezed it. I will find her. She will not get away from me again. On Monday I will begin the search.


	22. Chapter 22

I closed my hand around it and squeezed it. I will find her. She will not get away from me again. On Monday I will begin the search.

*Rachel's POV*

It was Monday. After the ball I just stayed low. I wake up to my alarm. I did my morning routine. I then know I had to face him. On Mondays all us glee members meet in the glee room and talk about our weekend. I can do this. I know I can.

I got a quick breakfast and then went to my car. I was off to school. When I got there I parked my car and I saw Kurt. I waved to him. He then came over to me.

"Good morning Kurt." I said to him.

"Good morning Diva. So are you ready for today?" He asked me.

"Yes. Why won't I?" I asked him. But I know why he asked me that. He wants to know if I am ready to face Noah today.

"You know why." He said to me.

"Well Kurt, he probably forgot all about it. So no worries." I said to him as I walked into the school to see flyers everywhere. I then turned and looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, he totally forgot." Kurt said to me.

We quickly went to our lockers. The flyers were everywhere. Not one turn I made and not see a flyer. We walked into the glee room.

"So Puck I see you are going out of your way to find her." Finn said.

Kurt and I took a seat by Brittany. Even though she was sitting by Quinn and Santana. I just need to be by friends.

"Yeah. But I am not done there. Just wait until homeroom. I have one more thing up my sleeve." Noah said to Finn.

"What Puckerman?" Mercedes asked.

"You will have to wait and see." He said. Then looked over to Sam who gave him a thumbs up.

Everyone was talking about the dance and everything. I just sat there quietly. Then Quinn looked over to me and said,


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone was talking about the dance and everything. I just sat there quietly. Then Quinn looked over to me and said,

"You are being quiet. No comment from you manhands. That has to be the first."

"Just got lost in my thoughts Quinn. That is, it." I told her.

Then the bell rang for homeroom. We all grabbed our things and headed out. I was walking with Kurt and Brittany.

*Noah's POV*

Sam and I got out of the glee room. When we headed right to the front office where they do all the morning announcements and any announcements.

"So you ready for this man?" Sam asked me.

"Yes." I said to him.

"Okay. Let me do all the talking man." He told me. Then we walked into the room.

"Aren't you boys post to me in class right now?" We got asked by the older women then.

Then Sam pointed at me. I just shocked my head. I then said,

"I need help Ms. Smith. They was a girl I meet at the dance and I really need to find her." I told her.

"What or you die?" She asked me.

"Yes. I really think I will." I told her.

She looked at me and then to Sam. She shocked her head.

*Rachel's POV*

We were in homeroom. I was sitting by Kurt and Brittany. We were talking. Just then the speaker went off for announcements. Then we heard Ms. Smith come on,

"Listen everyone we have important message."

It went quiet. We then heard,


	24. Chapter 24

It went quiet. We then heard,

"Yo. Yo everyone. This is Sam on the mic. So there was a Cinderella that left my bubby. Now that was naughty. Now I am passing the mic off to my buddy Puckerman."

Oh me. I am in trouble. He can't find out it was me. He will not believe it. Why is he trying to find me? I thought he would forgot me. We then heard Noah say,

"That was Sam everyone. So there was this girl I meet at the ball the other night. You dropped something on your way out. If you were the girl, then tell me what you dropped. Thanks. Hope I see you again Cinderella."

Then it went quiet and there was a beep telling us it was done. I looked over to the Kurt and Brittany. He was looking for me. He was the one who has it. The bell rang for our first class. I got up and left without saying a word.

We then walked past where girls were lined to talk to Noah. Noah and the guys were at the front of the line. I looked at the Kurt and Brittany who stopped beside me.

"Oh my gosh. He was not joking." Brittany said looking at me.

"Girl, you need to tell him it was you before someone started a riot." Kurt said to me.

"If he found out it was me. He would not believe it." I told them.

I then walked away from them. I don't know what I am going to do.

*Noah's POV*

It has been a couple days since I made that announcement. I still haven't meet her. Every girl I meet saying they were Cinderella was not. I know when I meet her. I will never forget those eyes.

It was glee. I walked into the glee room. I was one of the first to come. I then saw Rachel sitting at the piano. I then walked over to her.

"Hey Berry." I said to her.

"Noah, you scared me. I thought I was alone in here for a few more minutes." She told me.

"Sorry. Got out of my last class early. So I thought why not come here." I told her.

"That is nice." She said to me.

"Yeah. It is. So why you here so early?" I asked her.

*Rachel's POV*

He looked at me right into my eyes. Does he know? Does he recognize my eyes from that night? I then said,


	25. Chapter 25

He looked at me right into my eyes. Does he know? Does he recognize my eyes from that night? I then said,

"Well, my gym class got canceled so who ever had gym for that block got a free block."

"Well that is a bummer." I said to her.

"Yeah kind of." She said to me.

Then the rest of the glee members came into the room. I watched Rachel get up and take a seat by Kurt. I then took a seat by Sam.

*Rachel's POV*

When everyone came in and I took a seat by Kurt. I realized that Noah was watching me. Does he know?

"You and Puck were talking. What about?" Kurt asked me.

"Just classes. That is, it. Nothing else. I promise." I told him.

Then Mr. Shuester walked into the room. He had this big grin on his face. That is never good when he has a smile like that. He went to the white board in our room and wrote something on it. He then moved aside.

"Love?" Finn asked Mr. Shuester.

Are you kidding me? Why now? Why this week? This would be my luck. What else can happen?

"Yes love Finn. I think this room needs more love in it." Mr. Shuester said.

"So how is this week going to go Mr. Shuester?" Tina asked him.

"Well Tina this week you guys can sing about any type of love you can think of. It doesn't have to be about true love. But love like a sibling." He told us.

"What about hurt love? Like break-up songs. That is still love. Just bad love." Mercedes asked him.

"That can work to Mercedes. But guys I would like some positive if you don't mind." Mr. Shuester said.

"Mr. Shuester if you don't mind. Can I go first? I already got something to sing about. It works for this week perfectly." We heard. I looked over to…


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N I don't want know Stuck on the Outside by SOFIA CARSON.)

"Mr. Shuester if you don't mind. Can I go first? I already got something to sing about. It works for this week perfectly." We heard. I looked over to Noah was the one who said it.

"Sure Puck. Go right ahead." He said taking a seat. Noah took the front and picked up his guitar. Then he started to play and the band started to back him up.

Nobody ever wants to be alone

Cause we all want a friend to call our own

These days get mighty cold sometimes

So I guess I'll just make this wish and close my eyes

And I'm wishing upon a star

That I'll find you wherever you are

And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere

I wonder what it feels like to fall in love

Somebody tell me

Cause I got feeling on the inside that I might find it

Now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside

Stuck on the outside, outside, outside

Outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love

There is no place that I won't go

Because for love I will sunshine and down [?]

All things worth having takes a risk

If I got one shot I hope that I don't miss

And I'm wishing upon a star

That I'll find you wherever you are

And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere

I wonder what it feels like to fall in love

Somebody tell me

Cause I got feeling on the inside that I might find it

Now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside

Stuck on the outside, outside, outside

Outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love

And I'm wishing upon a star

That I'll find you wherever you are

And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere

I wonder what it feels like to fall in love

Somebody tell me

Because I got feeling on the inside that I might find it

Now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside

Stuck on the outside, outside, outside

Outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love,

Oh baby, I'm stuck on the outside, outside of love,

Outside of love

When he got done everyone clapped for him. Mr. Shuester then asked,

"Would you like to explain?"

"Sure. Everyone knows about my mystery Cinderella. Well that song was about how I felt and everything. Also saying I am not going to give up until I find her." He said to us.

"Well Puck, I hope you find her and everything goes good for you." Mr. Shuester said to him.

Kurt turned and looked at me. I just shocked my head. I didn't have nothing to say. Then Noah said,

"Thanks Mr. Shuester. I really hope so too."

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shuester asked looking at us all.

No one said anything. Then I spoke up and said,

"Mr. Shuester, I speak for my fellow glee members when I say this. We know you want more and you thought this would be an easy one for us to think about. But unlike my fellow member Noah here. The rest of us have nothing for you right now. Just give us a couple days."

"Alright Rachel. You guys are dismissed for now. But tomorrow I want more people to be ready to sing about love." Mr. Shuester said. Then we wall walked away.

"Thanks Rachel for that one. I had nothing." Finn said coming up to me.

"No problem. Trust me. I have nothing either. So I need some time too." I confused to him.

What he doesn't know is that I might have something. But I am not ready to say or sing about that. I then walked away from Finn. I turned the corner to be stopped by…..


	27. Chapter 27

What he doesn't know is that I might have something. But I am not ready to say or sing about that. I then walked away from Finn. I turned the corner to be stopped by Quinn.

"Hello Quinn. How may I help you?" I asked her.

"I know who you are." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"I know that you are Cinderella." She told me.

I tried my best to keep a straight face and not give it away. But don't know if I could fool her. I just said,

"What me Cinderella? Why would I be Cinderella. When I was Barbara. So if you don't mind Quinn. I have places to be."

"If you tell him. You will regret it." She yelled to me when I was walking away.

When I know I was safe enough to run that was what I did. I ran to find Kurt and Brittany. I found them both. Lucky for me they were talking to each other. I then grabbed both of them and pulled them into an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Kurt asked me.

"Rachel are you okay? You look like you just ran a 4k." Brittany asked me.

"Quinn knows. So that means Santana would know too." I told them.

"Oh my gosh. I can find out if Santana know. But I don't know about Quinn." Brittany told me.

"How do you know that she knows?" Kurt asked me.

"Well…" I then told them what happened.

"Don't worry diva we will figure it all out." Kurt told me.

*Noah's POV*

I was walking to the fitness room when I got stopped by Quinn. I looked at her and asked her,

"What is it Quinn?"

"Is that how you talk to your Cinderella?" She asked me with a small smirk.

"What did you just say?" I asked her. She can't be her.

"I said is that how you talk to your Cinderella." She told me.

"If you are my Cinderella. What did you drop?" I asked her. Only my real Cinderella knows the truth.

She looked at me. She then said,


	28. Chapter 28

She looked at me. She then said,

"A necklace."

"What is the charm on it?" I asked her.

"Ummmm…." She was saying stuck.

I know I got her there. She is not my Cinderella. I then said,

"You are not my Cinderella. You would know what the charm is."

I then walked away from her. How did she know that my Cinderella dropped a necklace? Probably a lucky guess. I then got to the fitness room.

"Looks who final shows up." Mike said.

"Well you would be late too if you got stopped almost every second from girls saying they were Cinderella." I told him.

"Wow. A lot of girls want to be your Cinderella. Have you found her yet?" Finn asked.

"No but I will find her." I told him.

"I am just confused. How can you fall for a girl you never seen?" Finn asked me.

I looked at him. I then said,

"It didn't matter on the looks. What I fell for was her personality. Who she was. Not what she looks like. So, when I did first meet her it made it even better."

I was being truthfully. It didn't care about her looks. I thought she was beautiful for her brain and humor. For who she was. She was true to herself. So, when I got to see what she looked like. It made it even better.

"Wow man. Deep." Sam said to me.

"No. Just the truth. She is different from every girl I have been with. I could tell her things. She didn't judge me for any of it." I told them. I didn't care about telling these guys about it. The won't judge me for it.

"You could tell me things man. That's why we are best bros." Finn said.

"Yeah I know Finn. But it was different with her." I told them.

"You really care for her don't you Puck?" Blaine asked.

I looked at him and thought about it. I then said,

"Yeah I do."

"It's nice to a girl actually can tame the all and mighty Noah Puckerman." Mike said jokily.

*Rachel's POV*

It has been a couple days since Quinn came up to me. Glee members have been singing different love songs.

I just don't know what I am going to do about Noah. I want to tell him. But on the other hand, I am scared to tell him. Then I have Quinn. So, I have no clue what to do.

I was at my locker getting a few things in the morning. I heard from behind,

"Hey Berry."

There is only one person who calls me that. I turned around to see Noah coming my way.


	29. Chapter 29

There is only one person who calls me that. I turned around to see Noah coming my way.

He then came up to me. I was a little bit nervous when he comes around. I got butterflies. I then said calmly,

"Yes Noah. What may I help you with?"

"Well, Beiste is getting down my back to bring my English grade up. And we are in Romeo and Juliet section. So, do you think you can help me?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said to him.

"Cool thanks Berry. I will talk to you later about it." He said walking away.

I shut my locker and turned to lensed against it. Then I saw Finn walk over to me.

"Hello Finn." I said with a smile.

"Hey Rachel." He said to me.

"How are you this lovely morning?" I asked him.

"Good. Are you all right? You look like you just got some bad news." He said to me.

"I am fine. Just a lot on my mind. That is, it Finn. But thank you for your censured." I said to him.

I know everyone thinks I still want Finn. But they are all wrong. I don't have feels for him anymore. I think it happened after I started talking Noah as MusicCore.

"No problem. Can I walk you to your homeroom?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

We then started to walk towards my homeroom. He tried to take my hand. But I won't let him.

"So you figure out what you are doing for Glee this week?" Finn asked me.

"No. Not this time." I told him truthfully.

It was true. I wasn't thinking about this week glee assignment. I had other things on my mind.

"Really? You are like one of the first to go." He said to me.

"Yeah, I know. But I had other things on my mind." I told him.

"Well then maybe… I was thinking we could do a duet as being the leaders." He said to me.

"Oh Finn. Thanks for offering. But I am going to have turn you down this time. Maybe next time." I said to him.

"No. It's cool. Maybe next time." He said.

I then walked into my homeroom and left Finn standing out in the hallway. I sat down and looked at my phone. I then texted Kurt.

 _Hey I talked to as me and not Cinderella._

 _Really? About what?_

 _Studying. He asked me to tutor him in Romeo and Juliet._

 _So, perfect for you. Mostly now._

 _Oh, shut up. I am doing it to be a nice friend._

 _Are you going to tell him ever?_

 _I don't know. I am just scared right now._

 _I know it can be scary but sweetheart. He deserves to know._

 _I know. But I don't want him to change his mind about me because it is me._

 _He would never. He wants to be with you._

 _How do you know that?_

 _Because he hangs at my house at with Finn. So, I hear things._

The bell rang and I put my phone away. I will talk to Kurt later.


	30. Chapter 30

The bell rang and I put my phone away. I will talk to Kurt later.

It was almost time for my second block Math. I walked in to see Kurt saved me a seat next to him. I smiled and sat down.

"Hey you." Kurt said.

"Hey. Thanks for saving my seat." I told him.

"Always. So, what is going on girl?" He asked me.

I looked around to see where Santana was. She was not the far. I then pulled my notepad out and went to a clean page. I then wrote,

 _I am going to tutor him as me. I will not be bringing up anything. ~R_

 _But maybe you should take that time and see what is going on. ~K_

 _I will try and see. But Kurt I don't want to give anything away. ~R_

 _I know. But Rachel you have it to yourself to tell him. ~K_

 _I know. But I told you a hundred times. I am scared. I just don't know. ~R_

 _I know. Just do what is best for you. Also, remember he will never give up. You know him. ~K_

 _I know. That is what makes it harder. ~R_

Then the teacher started the class. I ripped out the note and stuffed it in my bag. I then started to take notes the teacher was writing on the board.

*Noah's POV*

I was just walking the hall. I was thinking about her. I need to find her soon. I just don't know how.

I meet up with Sam and Mike. We just hanged out in the glee room. We know Mr. Shuester won't mind.

"So man, still no clue?" Sam asked me.

"Nope. Not even a hint. I have all these girls coming up to me and saying they are her. But I just know it's not true." I told them.

"So what are you going to do? Didn't Quinn come up to you and say she was Cinderella?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah. She knows what Cinderella brought but not what the charm was." I told them.

"Wow. Why would she even try?" Sam asked me.

"I have no idea. Truly I thought she wanted nothing to do with me after Beth." I said to them.

"Yeah. That is what I thought. She has something up her sleeves. I would be cautious after her." Mike said to me.

"I will man." I said.

"But how are you going to get a clue on your Cinderella?" Sam asked me.

"I have an idea." I said.

I pulled my phone out. I know should start somewhere.

*Rachel's POV*

It was near the end of math and the teacher gave us time work on our homework. Kurt and I were listening to music off my phone.

Just then my phone buzzed in our ears. Kurt looked at me and I looked at him. We both looked at my phone. I got a text from….


	31. Chapter 31

Just then my phone buzzed in our ears. Kurt looked at me and I looked at him. We both looked at my phone. I got a text from Noah as MusicCore.

 _I need to know. Please tell me._

"He is really reaching out to you?" Kurt asked in a whisper so I can only hear.

"Looks like it." I responded looking at my phone.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to respond back?" He asked me.

I looked at my phone and then picked it up. I then texted back.

 _I am sorry but I can't._

Kurt looked at me and said,

"At less you texted back."

I put my phone back down and tried to go back to my work. But I couldn't.

*Noah's POV*

I heard my phone buzz. I then looked my phone to a text from her. I see,

 _I am sorry but I can't._

I then put my phone down and then rubbed my face with my hand.

"What man?" Mike asked me.

I then showed them what she texts back to me. The Sam said,

"Ask her why."

"Okay." I said.

I then texted her,

 _Why? Why can't you?_

"Do you think she will text you back?" Mike asked me.

"I hope." I said looking at my phone.

Then the bell rang for the end of the block. That was fine with me. I had another free block.

But one bad thing is that I have that free block with Quinn. I also have it with Finn and Brittany. I think I am going to hide out here.

"Hi Puck." Brittany said walking in.

"Hey Brittany. What are you doing in here? I thought you would be hanging out Quinn." I asked her.

"Well I would if she wasn't being mean to Rachel. So, I am hanging out here. You don't mind?" She asked me.

"Go ahead. We both came hide out here." I said.

"Okay. Thanks, Puck." She said.

She then pulled out a few things and went to work. I did the same. It was quiet in the room. But it was a nice quiet not awkward at all.

*Brittany's POV*

I was working on work. Then I pulled out my phone and text Rachel. I know she is class. But I should text her.

 _Hey I know you are in class but I needed to text you to tell you I am in the glee room with Puck._

I then put my phone down and wait for her to text me back. It didn't take long. I then got a text back from her.

 _Okay?_

 _I was wondering if I can ask questions without him knowing it is you._

 _Fine… But please don't let him fine out it is me._

 _I promise I won't. I will let you get back to class._

 _Okay. Thanks Brit._

I put my phone down and looked up at him and asked,

"So what is going on with your mystery Cinderella?"

"Brit, not say you are her. Because I am sorry but I know it's not you." He said to me.

"No. I know I am not her. But I was curious what is going on. That is, it." I said.

"Oh okay. I don't know. I want to find her. But I haven't yet. I think she doesn't want to be found." Puck told me.

"What if she fears what you might think of her?" I asked him.

"I won't care. I don't care what she looks like." He said.

"What do you think of her? If you don't mind me asking." I said to him.

He put his pencil down and looked up to me and said,


	32. Chapter 32

He put his pencil down and looked up to me and said,

"She is brilliant. The smartest person I have meet. Her personality is what made me fall for her hard. She is the most loving down to earth person I have ever meet. Her heart is the big one I have ever seen. There is so much I can say but we would be here forever."

I watched him talk. The whole time he was talking about her. He had this goofy smile on. He was in love with her. He never meets her.

"You really like her and you don't know who she really is." I said.

"Yeah. I do. What makes this better is that she got to know me for me. Not for what people say. I fell for her for her. Not because of her looks." He told me.

"Wow. I do hope you find her. I think you would make her the most luck and happy girl in the world." I said.

"Thanks Brit. I hope I find her too." He said to me. We both then went back to our work.

I could stop thinking about what he said. He does care for her. Rachel needs to tell him. He won't care it is her. He only cares about finding her.

Then the bell rang for the end of class. I packed my things and headed out. I need to find her and tell her everything he said.

*Rachel's POV*

I was just getting out of my class. I then heard my phone buzz. I look to see Brittany was calling me.

"Hey Brittany. What's up?" I asked picking up.

"Where are you? I need to tell you what he said. You would love it." She said to me on the other line.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"Well, he doesn't care what you look like. He only wants to find you. He likes you for you. He likes what inside and not outside. He had this goofy smile when he was talking about you." She told me.

"Okay. But he might change his mind when he finds out the truth." I said.

"I don't think so. He really likes you." She said.

"I don't know Brit. I know he has the right to know. But what about Quinn?" I asked her.

"What about her?" She asked.

"She doesn't want me to tell. If I say one word. I will be in trouble." I said.

"She is just being a bitch. She is not the center of attention right now. So, she has to do something to be." She said.

"Oh Brittany. You are amazing. That is the first time ever I heard you curse." I said.

"It's the truth." She told me.

"I know. I will talk to you more about this later. She is not that far from me." I told her seeing Quinn from the corner of my eye.

"Okay." She told me.

Then we both hanged up. I just kept on walking. Quinn was watching me. But why?


	33. Chapter 33

Then we both hanged up. I just kept on walking. Quinn was watching me. But why?

I just ignored her. I know I shouldn't let her get to me. Or stop me from telling him the truth. But I am scared on what she might do.

The rest of the day went by fast. For most of the day I was avoiding Quinn and Puck. I didn't know what to say to him. For Quinn, I just wanted to stay out of sight and out of mind.

It was lunch time now. I went to my locker to get my lunch. I pack my lunch most of the time.

I got to my locker and opened it. A piece of paper fell out. I picked it up to see a girl hand writing. It said,

 _Remember you tell. Trouble will happen for you._

I looked around to see if the person was still around. But no one was around. They were either in class or at the lunch room. I know who it was from. I grabbed my things and head shut my locker. I then headed to the lunch room.

I saw Kurt and the others sitting outside for lunch. Brittany and Kurt both came up to me.

"Hey Diva. I was getting worried about you." Kurt said.

"Why were you late? I thought you were just going to get your lunch." Brittany asked.

"Later." I said to them.

We then joined the others. I just ate in silent. I listened to everyone's else convections.

"Hey Rach." I heard.

I looked over to see it was Finn. I then asked,

"Yes?"

"You okay? You are just really quiet today." He asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine. Just don't have a lot to say today." I told him.

"Wow. That must be the first. Rachel Berry also has something to say." Santana said.

"Well today I don't. Sorry to disappoint you Santana." I said.

I heard someone chuckle. I glanced over to see it was Noah.

"What you thought that was funny Puckerman? It wasn't." Santana said annoyed.

I just stayed quiet. I wasn't lying when I said I don't have much to say. I didn't.

"Kind of." Noah said to her.

Everyone looked at them both. Everyone stayed liked that for a while. Then they went back what they were doing.

I looked up at Noah. He gave me a small smirk. I smiled back. I then went back to eating.


	34. Chapter 34

I looked up at Noah. He gave me a small smirk. I smiled back. I then went back to eating.

When I got done eating I got up and went to throw my things away. Kurt and Brittany went to.

"So what's going on Diva?" Kurt asked me.

I throw my stuff away. I then pulled the note that fell out of my locker before I came here. They both looked at it and then looked at me.

"Is this from Quinn?" Brittany asked me quietly so no one else would hear.

"Probably. Who else would leave a note like this for no reason?" I said.

"She really thinks you might tell him. But why is she scared?" Kurt asked me.

"Because she is probably trying to fool him to think she is Cinderella. It is not working." I said quietly.

"Maybe she can't guess what you dropped right." Brittany said.

"Yeah. Probably." I said to them.

"What did you drop any away? You must have figured it out by now." Kurt asked me.

"My favorite neckless." I said.

"With the music note and angel charm on it?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah. That one." I said.

"I didn't know you wore a neckless like that." Brittany said.

"I most of the time had it tucked away under my shirt." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah and the latch on it was that good. That is probably how it fell." Kurt said.

"Yeah. When I ran away." I said.

We then joined the others again until the bell. I then got up and went to my locker quickly to get books for my last few classes.

The other classes went by quickly. It was Glee time. I was putting a few things I didn't need away in my locker when someone came up to me. I hope it's not Quinn. I don't want to put up with her right now.

"Hey Berry." Noah said to me.

I looked over to him. He was leaning against a locker. I then said,

"Hello Noah. What may I help you with?"

"So for the Romeo and Juliet thing. Do you think we can study at my place? I have to watch my little sister after practice today." He told me.

"Yeah that will be fine. I will just follow you home then." I said to him.

"Sounds good. Sara is going to be happy to see you again." He told me.

"Well I like Sara. She is a sweet girl." I told him.

"Yeah whenever you are around she is. For me she can be a little brat." He told me.

"Well you are her big brother. That is her job to bug you and everything." I told him.

"Whatever. After football practice, then." He told me.

"Yeah. I will wait on the bleachers until you are done." I told him.

"Perfect. We should get to glee before we are late." He said.

I shut my locker and walked with him to the glee room in silent.


	35. Chapter 35

(A/N: I don't own The Only Exception by Paramore)

I shut my locker and walked with him to the glee room in silent.

We walked into the glee room together. Quinn glared at me. Kurt and Brittany both gave me questioning looks.

I walked over to take the seat next to

Kurt. Brittany then sat by me.

"What was that all about?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Just wanted to talk about torturing after school." I told them.

I felt glares at me. I know who those were coming from. I didn't have to turn around know it was Quinn glaring at me.

Then Mr. Shuester came into the room. He looked at with a big grin and asked,

"Any got anything for us today?"

We all looked around to each other. No one said a word. The week was still about love. I didn't want to go. Doesn't mean I didn't have anything. I probably could think of something. But then he would figure out.

"Rachel, do you got anything?" Mr. Shuester asked me.

"Sorry Mr. Shuester I don't this time." I said to him.

"Wow for the first-time Rachel passes being the center attraction." Santana said.

I just ignored her comment. But Mr. Shuester couldn't. He said,

"Santana, If Rachel doesn't have anything please don't make rude comments."

No one said a thing. I then said,

"Mr. Shuester, if you don't mind. What about you give us who haven't went some time to research for a song?"

"That is a smart idea. Okay. You guys have this time to go to the library or where ever to get inspiration for this week." Mr. Shuester said.

We then all got up and left the room. I went to the auditorium. I put my iPod in the dock. Then picked a song that first came on. I then started to sing to it.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

When I got done I looked around. No one was around. Good. I didn't want to explain myself. I then grabbed my things and headed out.


	36. Chapter 36

When I got done I looked around. No one was around. Good. I didn't want to explain myself. I then grabbed my things and headed out.

*Finn's POV*

I was walking the hallways when I heard singing. It was Rachel's voice. I went into the auditorium. She was on the stage singing her heart out. She was getting into the song.

She told Mr. Shuester she didn't have a song. Why didn't she just sing this song? Who is she singing about?

When she got done she looked around. She must not have heard me come in. She then grabbed her things and left. I just stood there for a bit. I then left.

I then ran in Quinn and Santana. They were talking about something. But they stopped when they saw me coming down the hallway.

"Hey Finn." Quinn said with her sweet smile. But I know her. She wants something when she gives you that smile.

"What do you want Quinn?" I asked her.

"I need you do to me a huge favor." She said touching my arm.

"What would that favor be?" I asked her concurred.

"You need to find out what are the charms on that neckless of Puck's Cinderella." She told me.

"I don't know." I said to her.

"Please Finn. You are the only one that can help me." She said giving me her puppy eyes. She knows I can't deny her with those eyes.

"Fine I can try. But no promises." I told her.

"Thanks Finn." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Santana and her walked away from me. What did I just get myself into?

*Noah's POV*

I was walking to the fitness room with Sam and Mike. We didn't know where else to go.

We then saw Finn come up to us. He looked dumb founded. More than usual. I then asked,

"What's up man?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He said.

"Okay." I said.

The rest of the went by fast. It was football practice. I went out to the field. I looked up to the bleachers to see Rachel sitting there.

She looked up and gave me a small smile. I gave her one back. She is a good friend. Maybe she can help me with something else too.

*Rachel's POV*

It was the end of the day. I went to the bleachers to wait for Noah. I was working on my homework. I looked up to see Noah looking at me. I gave him a small smile. He gave me one back.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the end of the day. I went to the bleachers to wait for Noah. I was working on my homework. I looked up to see Noah looking at me. I gave him a small smile. He gave me one back.

I then went back to my work. Time must have gone by. Because I didn't know the football practice was over. Not until Noah came up to me.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked me.

I looked up to him and said,

"Yeah. Just give me a few."

I then started to pack my things away. When I got done packing my bag. We then headed to our cars. When I was walking. I felt eyes on me. I looked around to see it was Finn. What does he want?

"You okay?" Noah asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine." I told him.

Then I went into my car and he went into his. I followed him to his house.

I walked into his house and was immediately attacked with a hug. I looked down to see it was his little sister Sara.

"Hello Sara." I said to her.

"Hey Rachel." She said still hugging me.

"Sara what about let Rach go. So, she can get inside the house." Noah said.

She did as she was told. I got inside and shut the door behind me. Then Noah and I went over to the kitchen table.

"Mom left snacks for us all." She pointed to the counter. "Your favorite Rachel." Sara told me.

"Thanks Sara. Sara, did you get all your homework done?" I asked her.

She looked at me and didn't say a word. I don't think wanted to do it.

"Sara go do your homework. I will check it when you get done. Noah and I will be sitting here doing our homework." I told her. She nodded and went to her room to do her homework.

"You are really good with her. She loves you." Noah said to me.

"She is a good kid. Just need to help lead her." I told him.

"Yeah. But it would have token me forever to get her to do her homework." I told me truthfully.

"Talking about it. Least get to ours." I said.

Then we started to work on Romeo and Juliet. We were walking on it for a couple hours. Then we stopped for a break. Noah was looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have a question." He said to me.

"Yes?" I asked. I was nervous when he asked me that.

"Why would a girl hide if they know someone is looking for them?" He asked me.

"Is this about your mystery Cinderella?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I was just wondering. She is hiding in plain sight and I can't find her. Almost all the girls at our school said to me more than once they were my Cinderella." He told me.

"Then why don't you believe one of them. She might be one of them." I said to him.

"Because I know they are not her. I will know when I look right in her eyes. I would never forget those beautiful eyes." He told me.

"Maybe she fears what you might time of her." I suggested to him. But was the truth. I feared what he might think of me.

"Why fear that? I already think of her out of this world in a good way." He said.

"I mean what she looks like. What if you get turned off if it is someone you were not expecting or think would work out?" I asked her.

"Rach, this girl looks couldn't do that. She is already amazing just being her." I said.

"Okay. Maybe you are not looking hard enough. Maybe she is right in front of you." I said.

"That is what I am saying. Thanks for understanding Rach. You are a good friend." He said.

"Yeah. I am." I said a little bit down that he didn't understand what I was saying there.

We then went back to work. I stay and helped make dinner with Noah and Sara. Then I went home.

It was the next day. I was at my locker. I called Brittany and Kurt last night and told them everything. They were proud of me even trying.

I shut my locker and was about to leave it. But I was stopped by something hitting me. It hit me straight in the face. It cold substance hit me and started to drip down. I just stood there with my eyes shut. I was scared to open my eyes because once I did that. It would get in them. I whipped the area around my eyes with my hands and opened them. Everyone was staring at me.


	38. Chapter 38

I shut my locker and was about to leave it. But I was stopped by something hitting me. It hit me straight in the face. It cold substance hit me and started to drip down. I just stood there with my eyes shut. I was scared to open my eyes because once I did that. It would get in them. I whipped the area around my eyes with my hands and opened them. Everyone was staring at me.

I turned to hear people clapping. I see it was some football jocks. Just want I needed. With them was Quinn and Santana. Standing there laughing at me with everyone else.

I just collected my things and with my head up high headed to the closed bathroom. I was not going to show them my weakness. I will not give them that satisfaction.

When I got into the bathroom I still wouldn't let the weakness show. Just in case any of them came in. I started to clean myself up.

"Rachel, are you in here?" I heard. I turn to see it was Kurt and Brittany.

"Oh Rach. Are you okay?" Brittany coming over to me.

"I am fine. Sadly, I am use to it." I told her truthfully.

"Oh Diva. How many did they hit you with?" Kurt asked looking at me.

"I don't know. I was not going to count." I told him.

"Sit. Let us help." Brittany said to me.

I did as she said. Kurt and she went to work. Kurt pulled clothes out of his bag. He then said,

"A few things you left at my place and I forgot to give you back."

"Thanks." I said taking them.

I went into a stall and got changed. I walked out to me in a part of black leggings and a tee shirt. Kurt then handed me a sweater to me. I put it on over the tee shirt.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"Always Rach. That is what friends are for." Brittany said to me.

"May I ask. Who did it to you?" Kurt asked me.

"Some football players. Also, Quinn and Santana stood by them." I told them truthfully.

"Wow." Kurt said. I think he had no words to say about it.

"Quinn really wants me to stay quiet about me being Cinderella." I told them.

"But how did she know you talked to him about it?" Kurt asked me.

"She saw you leaving with him after practice. She might have thought you said something to him." Brittany said to us.

"Of course, I waited for him after football practice because I was going to study with him." I said.

"Yeah. But she doesn't know that you have been dropping clues." Kurt said.

"No. Let's keep that way. I really don't need this a daily thing again." I told them truthfully. I really hope this doesn't turn into a daily thing.

We then headed to our next class. I really am happy to have two friends like Kurt and Brittany. I was then stopped by…


	39. Chapter 39

We then headed to our next class. I really am happy to have two friends like Kurt and Brittany. I was then stopped by what I feared for the worse. I was hit with that same cold substance hit me not that long ago started to drip down. I just stood there with my eyes shut. I was scared to open my eyes because once I did that. It would get in them. I whipped the area around my eyes with my hands and opened them.

I turned around and headed back into the bathroom. I didn't want to see who hit me this time. Looks like this is going to be a daily thing again. Many more. I don't have enough clothes. I just tried my best to use what I got. Brittany and Kurt came back in and helped me again. After I we got done Kurt and Brittany walked out first. They were trying to protect me from another slushie attack.

I then headed to my next class. I will not let anything stop. I just went on with my day. It was later that day. I was avoiding any jock or cheerleader for the day. It wasn't easy but I did it. The only people I didn't stay away was Brittany, Mike, Finn, and Sam.

I was running late. I was late because I got slushied once again. I was really getting feed up with it. I was the last one in the room. Glee was already started. I tried to slip in without anyone seeing me. But it didn't work.

"Wow, trying to make a scene Rachel." Mercedes said.

I didn't say anything. I did see Quinn and Santana giving me evil smirks. I really don't know how much I can take. Then Mr. Shuester saw me. He then asked,

"Rachel, why are you late?"

"I am sorry Mr. Shuester. Just had to clean myself up. I got slushied." I told him truthfully.

"Okay. Just take a seat." He said.

"Really? She gets off easy. When one of us are late. We get in trouble." Santana said.

"She had a good excuse to being late." Mr. Shuester said.

"Probably a lie." Quinn said.

I didn't say anything. I just took whatever seat was open. That was sadly by Noah. Just my luck. Then Mr. Shuester turned to us all and said,

"Okay. That is enough. Rachel had a good excuse for being late. If that happened to any of you I would let it pass too."

"Any way you could tell she got slushied. It's all over her clothes." Artie pointed out.

"Rachel, how many times have you got slushied today?" Finn asked me.

Everyone was looking at me. I then said,

"Three. These are my driest clothes I have."

I wasn't looking at anyone. I just looked at the floor. I really can't stand this. I didn't want to be the center of attention to this.

"Rachel, what about go to the nurse and ask for a spare of clothes?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"No thanks Mr. Shuester. No offence this is probably not going to be the last time today." I said truthfully.

"Not if we have a say." Noah said. Finn, Sam, and Mike agreed. I gave them a small smile.

"Awe how sweet. Everyone wants to help and protect Rachel." Quinn said.

"Oh shut-up Quinn. The reason Rachel is getting slushied so much is because of you. You are the one who is pulling the strings." Brittany blurted out.

Everyone just stayed quiet. No one said a word. Then Mr. Shuester asked,

"Is that true Quinn?"

"Of course not. Why would I want to go after her?" She asked.

"Jealously." Kurt said.

"Yeah. Right." Quinn said.

"Guys come on. We are a team. A team doesn't turn on each other. They help and support each other. That is what I want for now on. Do we understand?" Mr. Shuester said.

Everyone nodded. Then he went back to the glee lesson. I zoned him out. I know the truth. Quinn will not stop. This will not go away until the truth comes out or she gets her way.


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone nodded. Then he went back to the glee lesson. I zoned him out. I know the truth. Quinn will not stop. This will not go away until the truth comes out or she gets her way.

I stayed out of everyone's way for the rest of the day. I was lucky that the rest of the day I didn't get slushied. But I know this will not be the end of it. I know tomorrow is a new day. I was getting the final things from my locker.

"So, that should be the end of it." I heard a ruff voice say to me.

I turned to see it was Noah. But he was not alone. Sam and Mike was with him. I gave them a smile. I know they did something to make it all stop for the rest of the day. Everyone thinks Finn rules the school. They are all rong. Noah does.

"Do I even want to know what you guys did?" I asked them.

"Truly no. But let's jsut say we made it clear to everyone that if they mess with one of our glee family. They mess with us." Sam told me with a smirk.

"Thank you. But you guys know this is not the end of it." I told them.

"Yes it is. Trust us Rachel." Mike said.

"If they try anything tomorrow. They will regret it." Noah told me.

"Noah, you know how I feel about vilounce." I told him.

"I know. But I am just saying." He said.

"But Rach, we only want you to safe and happy. So, if there have to be a little bit of vilounce. We will make sure you are not around to see it." Sam told me.

"I understand that Sam. But I am use to this. I don't want you guys to get into trouble because of me." I told them.

"We will make sure we won't get caught." Sam said.

"It will be over Rachel. Just think of that." Mike told me.

"Fine. I will believe you for right now. But you will see tomorrow. I am telling you." I said closing my locker. With that, I left them standing there. I just wanted to get out of this school before anything bad came happen to me.

*Noah's POV*

She really does trust us. We made it clear as day to all the jocks that if we see any slushie on Rachel. They will regret it. I promise that. I just don't get why they were targeting her more today. She didn't do thing for that. She doesn't desvere it in the beginning. I do really regret starting that.

We watched her walk away. I do feel bad for her. She shouldn't have to feel like this. No one should. Then we left too. But I had something to do before leaving. I went to find two people who I know could help. Or at less tell me what I need to know.


	41. Chapter 41

We watched her walk away. I do feel bad for her. She shouldn't have to feel like this. No one should. Then we left too. But I had something to do before leaving. I went to find two people who I know could help. Or at less tell me what I need to know.

I walked down the hallway. I then saw one of the people who I can get the information from. I walked over to Kurt. He was at his locker talking to Mercedes. When I got up to them. He didn't look surprise to see me.

"What may I have the pleaser to have the scariest person here at my locker?" He asked me.

"I need some information and right now you are the only one that can help me." I told him.

"Oh really? What do you need to know?" He asked me.

"What is going on with Rach? Why was the football team slushing her more then usual?" I asked him. I was hiding my consure from him. I do care for her. She is one of the few people that put up with me.

"Oh, is that why you come to me? Why not ask your two main sluts? They should know." Kurt said.

"I know I can ask them. But I am asking you. Now spill Hummel." I said getting a little annoyed.

"If you really want to help Rachel. Just get them to leave her alone. That is all she wants. She didn't ask for this. You that." Kurt said.

"Truthfully, sometimes she does desvere it. It knocks her off her pedastoll. So, she can feel whatever one else feels." Mercedes commented.

"Really Mercede? You are just jealous." Kurt said. He then shut his locker and walked away from us both.

"He's right. She doesn't desreve it." I said. I then walked away.

I am going to take Kurt words to the heart. I am going to make them leave her alone. Also, get answers from them. It makes no sence why they want this to happen to her. I know where they are. If they are still here.

"Just the ladies I wanted to see." I said when I got to the bleachers.

"Why would you want to see us?" Quinn asked.

"I need to talk to you and Santana." I told them.

"About?" Santana asked.

"Rachel." I said.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked me worried that something happened.

"She's fine Britt." After I said that Brittnay relaxed. "But you two need to leave her alone. I don't know what you two get out of this. But Rachel does what it and she just want to be left alone. So, enough is enough. If I see her upset once because of you two. You will regret it." I told them. I had nothing else to say. So, I just left them.

*Quinn's POV*

We watched Puck walk away. He really doesn't know. Poor thing. If Rachel doesn't want any problem. Okay then. We will help her take care of the biggest problem she has. After Brittany left. It was just me and Santana standing there.

"What are we going to do about manhands? She can't get away with this." Santana asked annoyed.

"Nothing. We are actul going to help her. We are going to help her with her biggest problem she has." I told her with an evil grin.


	42. Chapter 42

"Nothing. We are actual going to help her. We are going to help her with her biggest problem she has." I told her with an evil grin.

*Rachel's POV*

I have been a while since that day. Today our school is having a fun day for a prep rally for a upcoming football game. Something about this is posted to be fun and school spirit. I haven't had much school spirit. But the guys did keep their words. I haven't been slushied.

I meet up with the Kurt and Brittany on the grounds. We were having different things going on. We have a lot of room to work with. Mostly open ground I walked with the Kurt and Brittany. Then all our phones buzzed. We looked at each other. We opened them and read,

 _Be at the prep rally at the bleachers and football field. Going to be a good time. Big surprise at the end._

We looked at each other. I don't know. I don't get a good feeling about this. Then Brittany said,

"Why not. Let's go."

"I don't know. I don't get a good feeling about this." I told them.

"Oh come on Rachel. It will be fun. Where is the harm in it? It's a prep rally. I will be in it." Brittany said.

"If there is one sign bad we can bail for it. How does that sound?" Kurt asked me.

"Okay. Deal." I said. We then headed to the football field.

*Puck's POV*

Today our school is having a fun day for a prep rally for an upcoming football game. Something about this is posted to be fun and school spirit. I was hang with guys. Then someone came up to me with a note and gave it to me. They then ran away. Literally ran away. Topical freshman.

"Okay, that was new." Finn said.

"Yeah. What's that?" Sam asked.

I then opened it and read,

 _Meet me after the prep rally. Want to tell you everything. Meet me under the bleachers. Cinderella._

"Let's go then. Why not?" Joe suggested.

"This is your chance Puck." Mike said.

"Let's go." I said. We then headed to the field.

*Rachel's POV*

When we got the field, I was looking around. I was trying to find one person. One currant person. I was looking for Puck. I then spotted him with the other football players on the field. I need to talk to soon. Before anything bad happens. __Just then the cheerleaders were putting on a show. What the hell was going on. After the show Quinn was in front of us all.

"Hello, my fellow students and friends. So, I bet you all are wondering what you are doing here." Quinn said.

Everyone was looking at her. No one really likes Quinn. But they are more scared and that's why they were here. She was one of the most hated people here besides Santana. People started to leave because they really didn't care. If we all know if she was the ending surprise not many people would stay or come. Quinn then yelled,

"What no one wants to know the truth our lovely mystery Cinderella?"

Everyone turned and looked at her. I was now scared. She knows everything. She is going to tell. Puck then spoke up for everyone but mainly for himself. He then asked,

"What do you know about that?"

"A lot. More than you know. Don't you want to know about your mystery Cinderella Puck?" Quinn told Puck.

"Oh, come on Puck. Whatever comes out of this fools' mouth is probably a lie. She probably knows nothing." Mike said to him.

But no one moved. Mostly Puck. He was planted where he was standing. He then looked at Quinn with a straight face and said,

"If one lie comes out of your mouth. You will regret it."

"Trust me Puck. All that comes out of my mouth will be truth. It will be worth your time." Quinn said with an evil smirk on her face.

That was what I was afraid of. She was going to get my secret. She was going to tell everyone who I am. I really didn't want him to find out this away. I looked over to Kurt scared.

"Go." Kurt whispered to me. I nodded in reply. I then started to weave throw the crowd away from everything. But I wasn't quick enough before I heard the words I didn't want to hear.

*Puck's POV*

"What are you doing? Why are you listening to him?" Mike asked me.

"I need to know. Maybe she has something that can help us." I said.

"Okay. But if she is lying. I am so rub it in your face. Just letting you know." Mike told me. I just ignored him after that. He is my one of best friend. My brother. But he can be so annoying sometimes. I am happy he is still here to support me. No matter what.

I stood there waiting to see what Quinn had to say. But from the corner of my eye. I saw Rachel leaving. What was up with that? I thought she wanted to know who my mystery Cinderella was. Mostly when she was the help I got mostly. Except for the Mike's help.

"Puck, your mystery Cinderella is the one and only biggest loser, Rachel Berry."


	43. Chapter 43

"Puck, your mystery Cinderella is the one and only biggest loser, Rachel Berry."

I stood there for a moment. Everything was hitting me now. The truth was finally out. Rachel is my Cinderella. Then why didn't she tell me? She was the one person except for Mike who helped me. I looked at Quinn and said,

"You lie. She would have told me."

"Ask Kurt and Brittany? They can tell you everything." She told me. Mike and I looked over to them.

"Is it true?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other. Then Kurt said,

"Puck let us explain. Rachel didn't want you to find out this way."

Everyone was still watching us. I looked around. I know they probably know the answers for it all. But truly I want to hear it all from Rachel. I then yelled,

"Nothing to see here. Go back doing what you were doing."

Then everyone ran away and texting people about what just happened. One good thing about being me is the repetition I have. People listen to me. All that was left was our friends. I know Rachel was not around anymore. But where would she go. There is not a lot of places to hide.

"I am listening. But I want to hear all this out of her mouth." I told them truthfully.

"I know. But Puck, you must understand. Rachel was never wanting to hurt you. She really fell for you. She was just scared." Kurt told me truthfully.

"Then why did she come and told me? I told her everything about my mystery Cinderella. She didn't say a word." I asked.

"Puck, really? Put yourself in her shoes." Brittany said to me.

*Kurt's POV*

The truth finally came out because of Quinn. I just feel bad for Rachel. She must be crushed. This was not the way it was posted to go. I always feel bad for Puck. He was never posted to find out this way.

"Come on Brit. Rachel needs us. Let's go find her." I suggested to her. We left Puck and Mike standing there.

"We should split up. Rachel can be in many places." Brittany said.

"Okay. We split up half the school." I suggested. She agreed.

Before we could leave we were stopped by the Puck and Mike. We looked at them. Then Mike said,

"We want to help."

"Okay. Mike will me and Brittany with Puck" I told them.

*Rachel's POV*

I ran away from bleachers. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just wanted away from there. I just keep on running. Quinn just ruined everything for me. I know Puck would be mad at me. I can't face him right now. So, I just left. I ran.


	44. Chapter 44

I ran away from bleachers. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just wanted away from there. I just keep on running. Quinn just ruined everything for me. I know Puck would be mad at me. I can't face him right now. So, I just left. I ran.

*Puck's POV*

I stayed at with Brittany to look around here. But I know she was not here. So, we are wasting our time. I don't think anyone would know where she went. She just ran and hide.

"You know she is not here." I stated to Brittany.

"I know. But still maybe someone saw her somewhere." She told me.

"Sure." I said sarcastic.

"Really Puck. You know we are mainly doing this to see if Rachel alright. You will come second." She told me honesty.

"I know. But Brittany, you know I just want answers for all this. I really don't want to hurt her." I told her truthfully.

"I know. But Puck, you might not like the answers. Just remember she was scared and everything." She told me.

*Rachel's POV*

I looked around I then decided here was good. I was in the parking lot by my car. I know the Brittany and Kurt are probably worried about me. I then pulled out my phone and text them,

 _I am fine. But just need time to think. I will see you guys later._

I leaned against my car and close my eyes. I just need a breather from everything that just happened.

*Kurt's POV*

Mike and I were walking the school grounds. I haven't seen or heard anything about Rachel yet. But she must be somewhere. I know we will find her. Just then my phone buzzed. I then saw it was a text from Rachel. I opened it and read,

 _I am fine. But just need time to think. I will see you guys later._

I looked over to Mike and showed him the text. He then asked,

"What is next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should give her the space she needs. Let's head back to others and regroup." I told him.

"Yeah. Let's do it. She will come back when she is ready." He told me. We then headed back to others. I know she will come back when she is ready.

*Puck's POV*

We regroup up after Kurt and Brittany received the text. Now we just wait. I am not leaving this until I get to talk to her. Even if I must go hunt her down myself. We are waiting in the glee room. We all agreed that if we do not hear or see by end of the day we are going to her place.


	45. Chapter 45

We regroup up after Kurt and Brittany received the text. Now we just wait. I am not leaving this until I get to talk to her. Even if I must go hunt her down myself. We are waiting in the glee room. We all agreed that if we do not hear or see by end of the day we are going to her place.

I haven't got to talk to Rachel yet. But at less I know she is safe and alright. I know she needs some time right now. But I would like my answers. She has been avoiding me. You know what I have been letting her. I did try to email her once. But that didn't happen. I got only a little bit.

 _Dear..._

I got that far and then deleted it because I didn't know what to say. I do miss hanging out and having her around. She used to be always be at my house to help out my mother. But now she stays away.

*Rachel's POV*

I have been avoiding him. I don't know what to say to him. I know he wants answers but I don't know if he is mad at me. I have trying to figure out everything. I then grabbed my notebook and opened it to a clean page. I began to write.

 _Dear Noah,_

 _I know I have been avoiding you. I know you want answers. You deserve them. You will get them. But you must know I never wanted to hurt you. This was no trick or game to me. All my feelings were real. Everything was real to me._

 _So, now your answers you want and deserve. When I first met you on the chatroom I never know it was you I was talking too. When the days went by and we got to know each other. My feelings for you were there and strong._

 _When I asked to meet you at the Halloween Ball it didn't know I was meeting you. I was scared and nervous. I didn't know what I was walking into. Then midnight hit and you came. You were definitely the last person I thought it would be. You had no clue it was me._

 _I was scared that you won't like re for me. I know you looked at me as the loser you know. That was it. So, when you wanted to unmask me and find out who you were really talking too, I just ran. Leaving you there confused. But you didn't give up on me I know you had my necklace._

 _How everything turned out was not the way I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you soon. But Quinn did it instead. She thought it was time for the secret to come out. That was not the away I wanted to do it._

 _I don't know how you feel about everything. I hope you are not mad at me. But here you are the answers you are looking. Hope that clears up few things. I hope one day that we can return what we use to be. I am sorry how everything happened. I wanted to be different._

 _Rachel._

*Noah's POV*

I was relaxing in my room. Just laying on my bed thinking everything over. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it is. I opened it to see my mom standing there. She then handed me a letter. I looked at it and looked at her. She just gave me a small smile and left me alone.


	46. Chapter 46

I was relaxing in my room. Just laying on my bed thinking everything over. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it is. I opened it to see my mom standing there. She then handed me a letter. I looked at it and looked at her. She just gave me a small smile and left me alone.

*Rachel's POV*

I haven't heard or seen Noah at all. I can understand why he would hate me for it. But I did everything I had to do. I don't regret anything. Today is school and I am not ready for it. But I can't avoid it. I haven't missed a day to save my life. I will not miss one because of this.

I was getting ready. I saw my phone light up. It was a text from Kurt and Brittany. I looked at it. I opened the group text to see.

 _Hey Diva. You coming today? ~K_

 _Rachel please say you are coming. ~B_

 _I am coming. I will not back down. Don't worry. I will have to face him sooner or later. ~R_

 _You sure? ~K_

 _Yes. ~R_

 _Yeah Rachel. So, happy you are coming. We will take care of you if anything bad happens today. ~B_

 _Thanks Brit. I know you two got my back. I just nervous seeing him again. ~R_

 _Always. ~B_

 _Rachel if it gets tough or too rough for you Brittany and I will cover for you. Deal? ~K_

 _Deal. See you two soon. ~R_

 _See you soon Diva ~K_

 _See yeah ~B_

I then put my phone away and finished getting ready.

*Noah's POV*

I couldn't find her yesterday. So, hoping I will see her today when she comes to school early like she has been doing since she started school. I was standing there waiting. But I haven't seen her yet. I then saw Kurt and Brittany. But she wasn't with them. I looked over to Brittany.

"She is just running late. But she will be here." She told me.


	47. Chapter 47

"She is just running late. But she will be here." She told me.

*Rachel's POV*

I was running late. But I know I would make it on time. I pulled up to the school. I found a parking spot and then got out. I walked throw the parking alot. I know people were whispering and talking about me. But I don't care. I just kept my head up high and moving on.

"Hello there manhands. I am surprised you showed up today." Santana said coming up to me with a few cheerleaders.

"You should know better Santana I don't break that easily. So, if you don't mind." I said trying to get pass her. But I was denied by the other cheerleaders. They blocked my escape way.

"Oh Berry, you think you are something. But you are nothing." She told me.

"Santana, whatever you have to say to me won't bring me down. You have no power over me. So, whatever you and Quinn has against me just let it go. Because one day I am the one going to get out of here. Unlike you who will still be here asking people for their orders or worse dancing on a pole." I told her. I then pushed throw her and the other cheerleaders.

I know I will get it later. But I don't care. I will not let them have that power over me ever again. I am Rachel Berry. I am something. I will not let them stop it. I then walked into the school. I know by the time I get to my locker the whole school would hear about it.

*Puck's POV*

I was hanging near Rachel's locker. I was waiting for her. I really want to talk to her. I don't want her to think I hate her or something. I see Hummel and Brittany waiting right at her locker for her. Brittany keeps looking at her phone see if there is any word from Rachel.

"Hey man. Haven't seen her yet?" Mike asked comingup to me.

"Nope. But she has to come sooner or later. This is Rachel. She will never miss school for nothing." I told him.

"I know. She is here. Some of the guys from the team saw her and Santana outside talking. More like telling Santana off." Mike told me.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Berry got guts. But I already know that. This is Rachel we are talking about. She doesn't take must shit from people. That what's make her something else. I stood there with Mike for a while. I then saw someone coming down the hallway. I straighten up. Here she comes.

But she got stopped by Quinn, Santana, and some other cheerleaders. This isn't going to be good. I looked over to Mike. But he already know what I was thinking. So, was Kurt and Brittany. We all went over to the group that was forming.


	48. Chapter 48

But she got stopped by Quinn, Santana, and some other cheerleaders. This isn't going to be good. I looked over to Mike. But he already knows what I was thinking. So, was Kurt and Brittany. We all went over to the group that was forming.

*Rachel's POV*

I was trying to get to my locker. But of course not. I was getting stopped by Santana again. But Quinn was with her. Some more cheerleaders were with them. Why can't I just go throw my day and be left alone.

"Hello there Quinn. What may be the pleasurer to see you today?" I asked her. I put on my fake smile on. Acting like I am happy to see her.

"Look at who got some guts. You know this is going to change anything." Quinn said to me.

"I really don't care if anything changes or not here. It's not like I am going to be here forever. Like I told Santana. I will be leaving this place one day." I told her.

"You think you are so special. But you are nothing but a nobody. You will not be going anywhere special." Quinn said. I know she was just saying this stuff to try bringing me down.

"Quinn, you think I care what you think. But sorry to bust your bubble. But I really don't care. You are not the center of my world. You never will. You are the last person that comes to my mind." I told her. I was just getting done with them. So, I was just going to walk away. I just wanted to get the day over with and be done with this school year.

*Noah's POV*

I was watching everything. I know Rachel is probably getting annoyed now. I was going to get in the middle of this, but Rachel was trying to get away from them. But Quinn stopped her. She then said,

"I don't care what you thought. But I just want to make you know where you stand. You are a loser and always going to be. You never will get the man. You will be a nobody."

Rachel just stood there. I wasn't going to let her do this anymore. Quinn is wrong. Rachel is not a nobody. She is going to be a star. She is going to be amazing and somewhere. I then stepped in the middle of this. I then said,

"Quinn, you are wrong. Rachel is going to go place. She is the one who going to get out of this town and going places."

"What are you doing Puck?" Santana asked me.

"I am doing what I should have done a long time ago." I said.

This was my time to talk to her. I don't care if everyone was here watching or not. I saw Santana and Quinn won't let her leave. I touched Rachel's shoulder and turned her to look at me. She won't look at me in my eyes. But I didn't need her too. I left her chin up. I then did the one thing I wanted to do for a while. I lend in and kissed her. She was surprised by it. She wasn't expecting that. But she then kissed me back.

"Rachel, I am sorry it took me that long to open my eyes. But I want to let you know. I am not made at you for anything. I am happy that you are my mystery Cinderella. I want you be my girlfriend and my Cinderella." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. She then said,

"Really?"

"Yeah really." I said.

*Rachel's POV*

I can't believe this. That was not what I was excepting. I really thought he never wanted to see me again. But I was wrong. He wanted to be with me. I want to be his. I then lend in for another kiss. I don't care if everyone was watching. We then heard clapping and whistling.

We lived happy ever after. For now. Hey, I am still young. We never know what is going to happen in the future. But that was my Cinderella story.

(A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This is the ending of this story. If you liked it go check out my other stories. Thanks for staying with me on this one. Keep on reading and writing. Love always.)


End file.
